


Astonished

by chellefic



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Luke's recovery from the shooting would've gone if I'd written it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astonished

They've been doing this for weeks, even though it took Luke forever to convince Noah that they could. That they should. That he wanted it.

Noah wants it, too.

Luke's kisses are nothing like those of the girls Noah's kissed. Even with his legs not working, Luke's strong and when he holds on to Noah it feels like he can keep Noah there, right there, rooted to where he is. Where they are.

Luke is a generous kisser, but he takes, too. Forces Noah open, doesn't let him hide or hold back. It's terrifying, but Noah loves it, loves the way Luke holds him still and opens him until Noah can't be anything but himself.

It's why he can't stop doing this, making out with Luke on the Snyder's couch, even though Luke calls it an exercise in frustration.

And it is.

But that doesn't stop Noah from kissing Luke until the ache spreads from his cock to his whole damn body. Doesn't stop him from sliding his hands under Luke's t-shirt, or arching into Luke's touch.

Every time Luke has tried to touch his cock, Noah has batted his hand away. Luke's body isn't there yet, and the first time Noah comes with Luke he wants Luke to come, too.

Luke breaks their kiss and Noah draws back enough to see his face. He's about to ask what's wrong when Luke says, "Noah." Luke's eyes are wide, astonished, and while Noah still feels that way himself some days, it's not a look he's seen on Luke's face since the shooting.

"What?"

Luke grabs his hand and tugs it downward, presses it to his cock.

His hard cock.

Noah's eyes are now as astonished as Luke's, maybe more. Because he's never touched another guy's cock, not even through his jeans. Because Luke's legs don't work, and his cock doesn't get hard.

Except it has.

Luke's hard. Right there in Noah's hand.

Noah starts to laugh, and Luke's laughing, too. They're hugging and kissing and laughing. Noah squeezes Luke's cock just a little and Luke's breath hitches. He's about to squeeze again when one of the French doors separating the living room from the kitchen opens.

"What are you boys so happy about?" Lily asks.

Noah's still astonished about that, that she can see her son stretched out on the couch in Noah's arms and not freak. But he still flushes. Luke does, too.

"Oh," Lily says. "Something mothers shouldn't ask about."

Luke grins. "Let's just say, parts of me have started working again."

This time it's Lily who flushes, but she smiles. It's almost as astonishing as the cock resting beneath Noah's hand, their hips turned just enough so Lily can't see.

"I'm happy for you, honey," she says. "But I'm going to go now and pretend we never had this conversation."

"Okay," Luke answers, his smile bright enough to light the whole damn town, maybe even the state.

She closes the door, and it's just them. Noah thinks about carrying Luke to Luke's room, stripping off his jeans and touching him until the ache stops. But Luke keeps telling him that they have time. So instead he presses his forehead to Luke's and just watches him smile.

***

The next night Luke smiles all through dinner. So does Noah. It's okay because Luke's entire family is smiling, even his parents, and that's a relationship Noah knows he'll never understand. Luke had explained it to him one afternoon. It was so convoluted, with infidelities and other marriages, that Noah had been tempted to take notes or maybe just make a scorecard.

But Luke took a step today. Not a big one. A little one, and he'd been holding onto parallel bars, but he'd made his leg move, made it do what he wanted, and for the first time Noah had felt the weight that's been resting between his shoulders since the shooting lift a little.

 

Noah helps clean up. He's part of the family now, or so he's been told, and that means doing his share of the work. So he scrapes plates and wipes the table, watches Luke wheel himself over to the fridge with a bowl of leftovers in his lap. Faith heads up the stairs to her room complaining about homework. Luke's parents go off to do whatever it is they do. Fight or fuck, or both, Noah doesn't know and he doesn't really care.

"Come on," Luke says with a sideways grin, tilting his head in the direction of his bedroom.

Noah tosses the dishcloth into the sink and follows.

 

Luke positions his chair next to the bed, and Noah watches him maneuver himself onto the bed. Leaning back, he holds out a hand to Noah.

Noah takes it and stretches out beside him, rests a hand on Luke's waist and presses his lips to Luke's.

The kiss that follows is joyful and desperate at the same time. Noah can feel the want twisting inside him, trying to uncoil.

He kisses Luke until Luke takes his hand, just like he did the night before. It's only the second time he's touched Luke's cock and it already feels familiar. Maybe because the memory has been there all day, in the palm of his hand.

"Can I touch you?" he whispers. "Really touch you?"

Luke swallows, then nods once and grins. "Only if I can touch you, too."

As if Noah would say no to that. He kisses Luke as slowly as he can, but the thought of finally touching Luke after all these months of wanting is making his head spin. Edging his hand under Luke's shirt, he brushes his fingers across a nipple, feels it harden. He's done this before, slid his hands under Luke's shirt and across bare skin.

Pushing Luke's shirt out of the way, he bends to take a nipple between his lips. They've done this before, too. Not a lot, but enough that Noah knows to suck lightly at first, then a little stronger, a little harder. Luke's hand cups the back of his neck, and for a moment Noah wonders if Luke will do that the first time Noah sucks his cock.

But Luke lets go of his neck and tugs at Noah's shirt. "Take this off."

Sitting back, Noah tugs the shirt over his head. Luke immediately presses a hand to the center of his chest; it's a little cold, but Noah doesn't mind. Luke slides his hand upward, brushes a nipple, then moves down again to cup Noah's cock through his jeans.

Noah gasps.

Luke's smile is almost enough to make Noah gasp again, because it's genuine. Genuine smiles have always been a rare thing in Noah's life.

Covering Luke's hand with his own, Noah smiles back. "We're gonna do this," he says.

"We totally are."

"But first you have to take off your clothes."

Luke pouts a little, but even Noah can tell it's fake. "Yeah, okay."

It takes a little maneuvering, but together they get Luke's shirt off. When Noah leans down to kiss him, it's suddenly skin on skin, for real this time, not the rucking up of both of their shirts that they sometimes did while pretending not to, because rucking up your shirts to press your stomachs together was just so high school. Luke's skin feels even better like this, with not just stomachs touching, but chests and shoulders. Luke's bare arms around him as they kiss.

Noah slides a hand up Luke's side, then slips it under Luke's shoulder as Luke tugs on him, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. When Luke takes Noah's hips in his hands and guides Noah over him, Noah goes.

They've never done this before either, never lain together with one of them fully on top of the other.

Luke's erection is right there next to his. Noah can feel it through his jeans.

There's skin everywhere, warm and smooth.

Their kisses are getting hotter, wetter, wilder.

Noah moves his hips before he can stop himself, grinding down into Luke's groin, holding tightly to Luke, swallowing Luke's groan.

"Noah," Luke says, pulling away.

"Yeah?" Noah answers, nuzzling the side of Luke's neck, pressing his nose against the base of Luke's neck, inhaling the scent that always makes him a little light-headed.

"I want to see you naked," Luke whispers, sounding gleeful and nervous at the same time.

"I can do that," Noah whispers back.

"So do it," Luke says with a push on his shoulder.

Noah backs from the bed to stand at the foot of it. Catching sight of the heat in Luke's eyes, he ducks his head as he undoes the first button on his jeans, then the second. Movement in his peripheral vision makes him look up again, and he finds Luke raised up on his elbows, watching.

It's a little unsettling, the way Luke is staring, but it's also a turn-on. Undoing the last two buttons he pushes his jeans to the floor and takes a minute to tug off his socks.

"Nice boxers," Luke says, but his eyes are fixated on the head of Noah's cock which is sticking out above the waistband.

Tugging on the cuff of Luke's jeans, Noah says, "Time for me to see yours."

The light in Luke's eyes dims a little. "They're not that easy to get on and off."

Planting one knee between Luke's legs, Noah rests a hand on his cock while leaning down to press a kiss to the skin just below Luke's bellybutton. "I think it'll be worth the work."

Luke pulls in a breath, so Noah sucks a little on the skin beneath his lips.

"Let me see you," Noah says squeezing the firm flesh outlined against his palm. "I want to see you."

Luke nods, and Noah undoes the button on his jeans, easing down the zipper. Luke's cock pushes forward to meet him, making Noah's own twitch. He wants to hold Luke's erection in his hand, wants to stroke it, wants to press his lips to the head, taste him, suck on him. He wants so damn much he's dizzy with it.

Pressing his face into Luke's exposed boxers, Noah breathes him in. Luke smells even better here. He can feel Luke's cock pressing into his cheek, and he nods slowly, rubbing.

"Oh, God," Luke says in a tone Noah's never heard before, but instantly knows he wants to hear again.  
Noah turns his head almost blindly, pressing his lips to Luke's shaft through his soft, cotton boxers. Luke grasps his shoulder, hand tightening almost painfully. Noah mouths him again, working his way upward. He wants to know if that spot just under the head is as sensitive for Luke as it is for him. In his imagination licking Luke there makes Luke crazy, and Noah wants to know if his imagination was right, wants to feel Luke beneath his tongue.

"Stop," Luke says.

Noah looks up at him.

"You wanted me naked, and if you keep doing that there won't be anything to see," Luke explains.

Noah's grin is equal parts pride, relief and pleasure. "Okay," he says.

It takes more work than he expected to get Luke's pants past the dead weight of his hips, but once they do, it's easy to peel the jeans from his legs. Even after four months in the chair his legs are still well-muscled, and Noah's mouth gets a little dry as he follows the line of them upward over the strong curve of Noah's thigh to the cock tenting Luke's boxers.

"Maybe we should take everything off now," Luke says. "You know, since we've already started."

Noah just nods. No one watching them would think that Luke's the virgin, the one whose never had sex before. But Noah's never had this kind of sex. Never a guy. Never muscles and a cock and shoulders as broad as his.

Never Luke.

"Noah," Luke says, and Noah pushes his boxers down and off. He steps out of them and reaches for Luke's boxers, gets them down more easily than he did Luke's jeans.

Then they're naked. Both of them.

Naked together.

Noah can't take his eyes from Luke's cock, from the way it juts thick and proud from a nest of curly brown hair. He swallows against the sudden burst of want.

Luke raises his hand and the motion is enough to make Noah lift his gaze. "You're hot," he says, eyes locking on Luke's, watching as his words bring a smile to Luke's lips.

"So are you." Luke motions him toward the bed. "Now come on. Get that penis within reach."

Laughing, Noah climbs onto the bed, stretching out next to Luke so he can lean down for a kiss.

Sliding a hand into Noah's hair, Luke holds him in place and kisses him deep and dirty until Noah groans into his mouth. Luke releases him with a grin.

Two can play at that game, so Noah slides his hand down Luke's chest, over his stomach, straight to his cock. Luke groans as Noah wraps his hand around Luke's shaft, clutching at Noah's arm when Noah slowly strokes him.

Luke reaches for him blindly, his hand bumping Noah's cock. Letting go of his cock, Noah catches Luke's hand in his. "Not yet," he says, pulling Luke's hand up to his chest. "I want to watch you come first." Luke looks like he's going to argue, so Noah adds, "It's all I think about. Making you come, watching you come."

"All you think about?" Luke says and Noah can tell he's trying to be teasing, but it doesn't come out that way.

"Maybe not all," Noah admits. "But it's definitely my favorite fantasy."

"You fantasize about getting me off." Luke still sounds surprised.

"You've never thought about getting me off?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But what?" Leaning down, Noah kisses him lightly, then lingers for a deeper kiss. "You're the hottest guy I've ever seen," he whispers. "I want to watch you, you know..."

"Spurt come all over myself?"

Noah chuckles, because only Luke could say something like that, grin, and yet still manage to look bashful. "Not just on yourself."

"You should've warned me you were good at dirty talk." Luke says, kissing him again, brief and tender.

"I never was before." Noah looks away from Luke's face, at the cock he's aching to touch. "Maybe..." He lifts his gaze to Luke's face. "Maybe because I never knew what I wanted before."

"And now you do."

"Definitely."

"So get to it," Luke says, but Noah has to kiss that smile, has to taste the happiness Luke is radiating, intense and bright like some sort of new-born star.

His hand finds its way back to Luke's cock almost of its own accord.

He's still kissing Luke when he strokes him the first time, and the second, and the third. He kisses Luke until Luke pulls away, presses his cheek to Noah's and gasps.

That's when Noah looks down. He can see the head of Luke's cock appearing and disappearing in the circle of his hand. It's kind of mesmerizing and Noah stares for a few strokes.

He'd expected it to feel more like masturbation, but when he touches his own cock it doesn't feel like his cock is touching him back, caressing his palm and fingers, the inside of his thumb. Luke's cock is warm and solid, a little thicker and shorter than his own, and it caresses his hand.

He stokes a little faster, and Luke throws his head back, his eyes falling shut.

Noah studies his face, watching for a reaction as he tightens his grip, moving his hand a little faster.

"Noah," Luke gasps, opening his eyes, and then he's coming.

His cock jerks in Noah's hand, fluid spurting from the tip.

Noah keeps stroking, watching as Luke spurts again, as his eyes widen with pleasure and his mouth falls open on a soundless gasp.

There's white fluid glistening on Luke's stomach and Noah's hand is slick with it. Luke is staring up at him, eyes still wide, and Noah has to kiss him.

They're still kissing when Luke's hand wraps around him.

When Luke's hand finds that spot, Noah jerks his head back with a groan.

"Is this good?" Luke asks.

Noah nods, closing his eyes as Luke touches him all the way to the base. Luke's hand feels nothing like his own. Luke has calluses from using the chair, and the brush of them against his skin sends a small shiver through Noah. He leans down for another kiss, but somehow ends up resting his forehead against Luke's, staring into blue eyes as Luke slowly jerks him. It's not going to take long. Noah's so close. He feels like he's been close forever, waiting for his, for another man's hand on him.

For Luke's hand on him.

Luke brushes the head with his thumb and that's all it takes, the feel of Luke's thumb brushing his slit, to replace the ache inside him with a full body shudder. He comes hard, his hips jerking, thrusting his cock into the circle of Luke's hand. Luke rests a hand on the back of his neck, and keeps stroking him, his touch getting slower and lighter as the shudders ease.

He slides into Luke's arm with a quiet groan.

With his head resting on Luke's chest, Noah can hear the steady, still-to-rapid beating of Luke's heart.

"So was it good for you?" Luke asks.

There's uncertainty lurking beneath the humorous tone. "No," Noah answers. "More like amazing."

Squeezing Noah quickly, Luke says, "Amazing is good."

"It is. It really is."

“I can't believe you tried to blow me.”

“Why not?” Noah asks, turning his head so he can see Luke's face and resting his chin on Luke's chest.

“Well, um...”

Noah grins. “You don't have a good reason why I shouldn't blow you, do you?”

“Not really,” Luke admits. He doesn't sound particularly sad about it.

“Good, because that's what we're doing next.”

Luke makes a face, looking as if he's about to argue. Then he grins. “Yeah okay. But only if you talk dirty to me again.”

Feeling himself flush, Noah says, “It's kind of hard to talk while fellating someone. Not that I've ever tried to, but do you really want to risk moving teeth?”

“Fine,” Luke says, lifting his hand and entwining it with Noah's.

“Besides,” Noah says, noticing that both of their hands are still a little damp with fluid, which is amazingly hot. “You're the writer.”

“So I am.” Luke grins at him and Noah knows that Luke is already dreaming up all kinds of filthy things to whisper in his ear.

He can't wait.


End file.
